


What A Feeling

by Octibbles



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: 1980s, AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octibbles/pseuds/Octibbles
Summary: A CATS human AU set in the 1980'sOld Deuteronomy's Jellicle Jam, the hottest dance show on is holding a competition to find new dancers. Little do the contestants know, this competition will change their lives.
Relationships: Bombalurina/Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Cassandra/Tantomile (Cats), Rumpleteazer/Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	What A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> First up, a little warning for this chapter there is implied abuse with Demeter's story. It's barely in there at all, but I just wanted to give a heads up before anyone reads. 
> 
> Secondly, I know with my other fic I made a point to explain the funny names as nicknames but it was kind of tiring writing all those excuses in, so they're just their names now despite them being odd names for humans. Also yes this fic is named after What A Feeling by Irene Cara and the chapter names are lyrics from it. I thought it fit!
> 
> Anyways hope y'all enjoy! There's a lot more to come, this chapter isn't very long but the next chapter should be longer

The crowd was rowdy, there was no doubt about that, but Victoria could hardly hear them over the sound of her own heart pounding in her ears. When it was announced that Old Deuteronomy’s Jellicle Jam was hosting a competition to find new dancers, she knew the turnout would be immense, but she also knew she _ had  _ to try out. The crowd slowly funneled their way up to the entrance, stopping at tables to fill out forms before being ushered inward. She knew there was a cutoff- only 100 people would be allowed to compete so it was first come first serve. She was decently close to the entrance now, but she had no idea how many people had been let in already. She could only hope she was one of the lucky hundred. 

Jellicle Jam was the hottest dance show on tv, and it had been for decades. It had been on tv since the early 60s, so Victoria had grown up with it. It’s what ignited her passion for dance. Now she was enrolled in a prestigious dance school, and though her career as a dancer would likely still be solid even if she didn’t win, she had to try. It was what she had always dreamed of. And, evidently, what everyone else in this crowd had always dreamed of. 

The line surged forward again, funneling more people into the building. She was close enough now to see inside. There it was- across the sea of heads from the crowd within was the set she had been staring at through a tv screen for years. She could make out a set of figures standing on the stage that was usually used for the musical guests. It was hard to make out who exactly they were, but from the outrageous outfit of black and red pleather glinting in the studio lights, she guessed that that was Bombalurina, one of the current star dancers. It would likely mean that other stars of the show were there with her. Victoria was practically shaking with excitement at the thought of meeting them.

The line moved again, and Victoria realized she was standing at the table. They weren’t shooing her away, she had made it,  _ she was in _ . 

“Name and ID,  _ please _ .” The woman at the table said, exasperation heavy in her voice. Victoria realized with a start that she had been trying several times to ask her for her information, and she hadn’t heard her. 

“Um, Victoria. Victoria White.” She fumbled through her bag, looking for her ID before handing it to the woman who took down the information and wrote her name on a numbered piece of paper with a safety pin on it.

“Lucky 100.” The woman commented dryly as she handed the paper and ID back to Victoria. The paper said 100 in clear font, but Victoria could hardly believe her eyes. She was number 100? She had made it just barely, this truly was her lucky day. 

She had just barely stepped through the doorway when she heard sobbing behind her. Turning around, she saw a girl being turned away by the woman at the table. She couldn’t have been much older than 15 and was clutching a piece of paper which Victoria knew must have been a consent form signed by her parents in order to allow her to participate. She looked so brokenhearted, Victoria felt a pang of guilt. If she had just been behind her, this girl would have been able to get in. Victoria didn’t even need this, she had her career, this girl probably deserved it more. She walked back over to the table.

“-sorry but there’s nothing we can do.” The woman was saying.

“Excuse me. Would she be able to take my place?” Victoria said, holding her number out to the woman. 

She looked surprised, and so did the girl, but she took the number back. “Well, I suppose that’s not against the rules…”

“Are you sure?” The girl asked, her voice cracking from the crying she had been doing. 

Victoria nodded. “I’m sure.” She was sad, of course, but it would be alright. This girl would be able to follow her dreams just like Victoria had done when she enrolled in dance school. 

She felt a hand gently clasp her shoulder, and a warm familiar voice said. “That’s very kind of you, but I don’t think one extra contestant would throw off the competition.” 

Looking over, she saw the smiling face of Old Deuteronomy, host of Jellicle Jam. He was there, he was _ talking to her _ . She felt like she could faint, but she kept her cool. Well- cool wasn’t the right word. She was staring at him with her mouth agape like an idiot. 

She watched as he took the paper that said 100 and handed it back to Victoria, and then he wrote 101 on the back of a spare form sitting on the table and handed it to the girl. 

“Thank you!” the girl squealed, hugging Old Deut tightly. He chuckled and patted her back. 

“Thank you.” Victoria echoed. He nodded to her before ushering them both inside and making his way back through the crowd to the stage.

“And thank you too!” The girl chirped, skipping over to Victoria to hug her as well. 

“Oh! You’re welcome. I’m glad you got in.” 

“Me too! And I’m glad you also got in.” The girl released her and jovially stuck her hand out for a handshake. “I’m Jemima!” 

“I’m Victoria. Nice to meet you, Jemima.” She smiled at her. Jemima’s enthusiasm was infectious, and it was definitely cutting through the nerves she had been feeling. 

-

Demeter shifted on her feet, glancing around the studio nervously. She knew the studio well, she had once been a dancer on this very show, but things in her personal life hadn’t been good, and she had to leave. As much as the studio filled her with warm memories of all the good times she had had here, it was also filling her with that dreadful feeling that came when she was reminded of what was going on outside of the show during that time of her life. 

_ Deep breaths, Demeter, it’s all okay.  _

It had been a long road, but she was recovering. Maybe she wasn’t fully alright, but she would be, she was at a point where she could say that. Many an hour had been spent wondering how being on the show would be like  _ now _ , when things were going better. She never really thought she’d actually have a chance to get back on, but then the competition had been announced. This was it, this was her second chance.

Her eyes flitted back to the stage, skimming over the forms of the people standing there. Bomba, Munk, Tugger, Alonzo… Her  _ friends _ . She hadn’t seen any of them in years, and a nagging voice in her head told her they hated her for disappearing like that. She didn’t know if they would be angry with her being there, and so she stuck to the back of the crowd, hoping they wouldn’t notice. She would have to face them eventually, she knew that, but the longer she could avoid that meeting the better. She wanted to savour the memories of friendship with them, untainted with any anger they may direct towards her. All those times they had hung out after the show was done taping, staying out until the wee hours of the morning. Stumbling out of bars and down the streets while the sun was just coming up, one arm draped over Munkustrap and the other firmly ensnared by Bombalurina’s hand. Singing loudly off key and not even caring what anyone thought because they were together and they felt invincible. Those beautiful bursts of light in a time of darkness. Let her hold onto those memories, keep them pure, for just a little while longer. 

Demeter tore her eyes away from the stage, looking instead towards the entrance. The doors were being shut, signifying that a hundred participants had been ushered inside. They would be starting any second now. She couldn’t keep her attention from the stage for long, and her gaze fell upon it again, this time meeting Bombalurina’s eyes. She wasn’t sure how that was even possible this far back in the crowd, but she knew she was looking right at her. Bomba narrowed her eyes, evidently squinting for a better look, and then she roughly grabbed Munkustrap’s shoulder, trying to direct his view to where Demeter was standing by pointing. Munk looked confused, shrugging to Bomba who crossed her arms in annoyance. It looked like he couldn’t see where Demeter was, or perhaps was telling Bomba it wasn’t her, but she knew Bomba was too stubborn to be told she was wrong. As if on cue, Bomba began to descend the stairs leading down from the stage.

Demeter didn’t try to run or hide, if Bombalurina was angry with her, she would face it. It would hurt, but she would be strong. The clicking of heels began to be audible through the crowd, growing louder as she neared. And there she was, forcefully parting the crowd by elbowing through them. She was every bit as beautiful as Demeter remembered, and every bit as fashionable. Her tight pleather miniskirt squeaked as she walked, something that only she could truly pull off. Her eyes widened when she saw Demeter, as if she hadn’t even really believed herself when she had spotted her from afar. 

“ _ Dem! _ ” Her shout wasn’t angry, if anything it sounded desperate, as if she was afraid Demeter might evaporate right there in front of her and be gone again. 

Bomba practically tackled Demeter, squeezing her so tight that Demeter let out a cough. She released her, backing up to look at her again like she couldn’t believe her eyes. 

“What are you doing here, darling?” 

Demeter smiled. She didn’t realize how much she missed the way Bomba slipped pet names into every conversation. “I um, missed being on the show.” 

Bomba chuckled. “Oh honey, why didn’t you just call us? We would’ve talked to Deut, he’d have been glad to get you back on.” 

“I thought you all would have been mad at me.” She said it quietly.

“Mad at you?” Bomba’s voice softened. “For leaving? Oh, darling, no, we were worried. I know you were trying to hide it but we suspected…” She stopped, biting her lip and blinking rapidly to disperse the tears gathering in her eyes. “I’m sorry we didn’t reach out when you were still here. We tried to after but we couldn’t find any way to contact you…” 

Demeter reached out, taking Bomba’s hands in hers. “It’s okay, Bomba. It’s all okay.  _ I’m _ okay.” 

Bomba smiled, squeezing Demeter’s hands. “Glad to hear it. Want me to talk to Deut for you? You shouldn’t have to bother with this whole competition, you’re a part of our family already.”

Demeter shook her head. “I want to do it. I want to prove I’ve still got it.” 

“I understand. At least come up to the front with me, Munk is going to _ lose his shit _ .” 

Demeter laughed and allowed herself to be lead to the very front of the crowd, letting go of Bomba’s hand finally so she could get back on stage. Munkustrap saw her almost immediately, his eyes widening in shock. He made as if to walk over to her, but stopped, noticing that Old Deuteronomy was already adjusting the mic stand to begin. She waved at him with a grin, and he smiled back, the glitter of tears in his eyes being caught by the studio lights. Bomba lightly punched his shoulder, and Demeter could hear her say “Told you you need glasses.” 

A spotlight came on, focused on Old Deuteronomy. As 101 pairs of eager eyes turned to him, the energy in the room was palpable. 

“Welcome” He said. “to the first ever Jellicle Jam dancer competition!” 


End file.
